boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Eli Thompson in Season 1
Eli Thompson is a major character in the first season. This article details their actions in each episode of the season. Boardwalk Empire (pilot) On the eve of prohibition, Nucky hosts a dinner for his political organisation at Babette's Supper Club. Eli, wearing his Sherriff's uniform, entertains their guests with jokes. Nucky stands and begins a speech. His audience includes the Mayor Harry Bacharach and several city council members; Nucky tells them that they stand to profit hugely from prohibition. One Alderman, George O'Neill, is doubtful that prohibition will inflate liquor prices as much as Nucky hopes. His colleague Jim Neary jokes that O'Neill pays for worthless prostitutes all the time. O'Neill worries about law enforcement and Eli tells him that he will prevent any involvement. Nucky dismisses the danger of federal prohibition agents. Nucky details the factors driving demand and notes that people will want alcohol more after prohibition, Ward Boss Damien Fleming jokes that the federal government may as well have outlawed smoking. Nucky instructs the Ward Bosses that they will be responsible for taking orders and collecting payment from businesses in their areas while Eli and his deputies will review the orders and make deliveries. Nucky has made deals with Ship's Captain Bill McCoy to import alcohol from Canada and with Mickey Doyle to produce liquor from a moonshine operation hidden under a funeral home. Nucky is negotiating with African American community leader and criminal Chalky White. Nucky also meets with organised crime bosses Arnold Rothstein, from New York, and Johnny Torrio, from Chicago and arranges to supply Rothstein. However, Nucky has alienated his driver Jimmy Darmody by not promoting him and Darmody tips federal agents about Doyle's moonshine opration and hijacks the first shipment sold to Rothstein. Darmody and his accomplices kill several of Rothstein's men in the hijacking. Eli becomes involved when the bodies of Rothstein's men are discoved and calls Nucky from the hospital to tell him about the hijacking. At the hospital Eli's top Deputy Halloran holds off the press as Nucky arrives. Inside Nucky gets the details from Eli - four dead bodies have been found and the truck is missing. Eli also tells Nucky that the prohibition agents have their hands full with the funeral home raid and have not yet gotten involved in the hijacking. The raid Eli refers to is on Doyle's moonshine operation. Nucky tells Eli about Mickey's name change. Eli notes the coincidence of the timing of the raid and the hijacking. Nucky suspects Rothstein himself is responsible. Eli reviews those who knew about the liquor shipment and Nucky lists Torrio and Rothstein. Eli realises that Jimmy also had the relevant knowledge and the opportunity given that he called in sick for work that day. Nucky reluctantly asks Eli to bring Jimmy in. Eli goes to Jimmy and Angela’s apartment and finds that he has been out all night. Angela is concerned and asks Eli if it could be related to Jimmy being picked up by prohibition agents. Eli goes to Nucky's hotel suite and they discuss Jimmy’s potential involvement in the hijacking. Rothstein calls and Nucky refuses to speak to him. Nucky leaves claiming he needs air. Later, Jimmy gives Nucky a share of the profits from the hijacking. Nucky decides to frame Hans Schroeder for Jimmy's crimes. Hans had violently beaten his wife Margaret, causing her to lose her baby and putting her in the hospital. Hans is picked up by Eli and Deputy Halloran and bundled into their car. Eli and Halloran take Hans out to sea on a small boat. Eli beats Schroeder and they throw him into the sea. His body is later brought ashore by fishermen. The Ivory Tower When Nucky Thompson is questioned about the murders by Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden he discovers that Van Alden is looking for Margaret Schroeder and does not know she is in hospital. Nucky sends Eli to the hospital to prime Margaret for questioning by Van Alden. A nurse tells Margaret that a Mr Thompson has come to visit and she says she will be ready for him in a moment. Margaret ties her hair in a ribbon and is visibly disappointed when it is Eli, and not Nucky, Thompson that enters. Eli introduces himself and says that Margaret is looking well. Eli has come to question Margaret about Hans' involvement in bootlegging. She tells Eli that Hans was not involved in any way. Eli reminds her that Hans beat her and she claims that he was not a murder. Eli reminds Margaret that she lost her baby after Hans beat her. Eli asks Margaret if she ever followed Hans and she admits that she did not. Eli insists that Hans could have been involved without Margaret's knowledge and primes Margaret to tell any investigator so. Eli implies that Margaret could lose custody of her children, Theodore and Emily. She apologises to him and tells him that she did not mean any disrespect. He shushes her and leaves her with an envelope full of cash from Nucky. He asks her to keep their discussion in mind. Eli next meets with Nucky at the jail to discuss Eli's visit to Margaret. Eli reports that she took the money but was defensive about Hans. Nucky chastises Eli for not leaving Hans on the side of the road to allow an easy identification as Nucky wanted. Eli remembers Nucky's instructions differently and points out that Hans' body was both found and identified. Nucky is annoyed at the risks Eli took by dumping the body at sea, explaining that the corpse could have drifted out to sea or been disfigured by sea life. Nucky taps Eli on the temple and tells him to think more. Eli goes outside leaving Nucky to talk to Doyle; currently a prisoner after being arrested by Van Alden during the raid on his moonshine operation. Margaret later returns the money that Eli gave her to Nucky and asks for a job. Broadway Limited A survivor of the Hammonton hijacking, Simon, is found in the woods. He is wheeled into hospital in Pennsylvania by a pair of orderlies. His abdomen gapes open following the large shotgun wound he sustained in the hijacking. A doctor and a nurse walk alongside the stretcher. Eli is waiting in the corridor with a group of deputies as Simon is pushed past. Nucky Thompson and Jimmy Darmody arrive behind Simon; Eli goes to greet them. Nucky asks how Simon survived three days in the cold of the woods and Eli guesses that Simon’s obesity protected him, immediately undermining his assumption by stating that he is not a doctor. Nucky is annoyed at Eli for stating the obvious and turns his glare on Jimmy, the architect of the hijacking. Jimmy tells Nucky he thought all of the men they hijacked were dead. Nucky criticises Jimmy for thinking, comparing him to the philosopher Aristotle. Nucky asks what the doctors are doing to Simon. Eli says that with Simon’s wounds the doctor’s interventions will be pointless. Nucky asks if Eli is now a doctor. Eli asks why Nucky is mad at him. Nucky ignores the question, checking his watch. He says he is running late and tells Eli to let Simon die naturally or to hasten his death if able. Nucky warns Jimmy to hope that Simon dies before he can reveal Jimmy’s involvement in the hijacking. Eli watches as a doctor treats Simon. He asks the doctor to let him question Simon in private. Deputy Halloran guards the door and Eli pulls a screen between Simon and the next bed, telling the neighbouring patient to go to sleep. Eli takes Simon’s pillow and presses it forcefully over his face. Simon moans and struggles weakly; the other patient is startled by the sounds. Eli fakes questioning Simon while suffocating him but is interrupted by the arrival of Prohibition Agents Nelson Van Alden and Eric Sebso. Eli pretends he was making Simon comfortable. Van Alden flashes his badge and tries to question Simon. Eli claims Simon needs rest and refuses to let him be interviewed while in his custody. Van Alden claims that because Simon has been taken across the Pennsylvania border for treatment the case is now federal. Eli refuses to back down and Halloran shoos the agents away. Sebso accuses Eli of obstructing a federal investigation and Eli tells them to get a warrant. Van Alden asks Sebso to guard the witness and leaves. Nucky entertains guests in his suite at the Ritz Carlton. Eddie Cantor sings while Lucy and friends dance. Aldermen Jim Neary, George O’Neill and Damien Fleming are also there. Eli arrives and Nucky takes him aside. Eli explains that Van Alden has Simon under guard, preventing him from doing anything to hasten Simon’s death. Eli is excited when he notices Cantor; Nucky tells him the situation is serious. Eli tells Nucky not to be insolent and reminds him that Jimmy created the problem. Van Alden takes custody of Simon by presenting a falsified warrant to Halloran. He attempts to drive Simon to New York but he dies en route. Simon identifies Jimmy as one of the hijackers in a dying declaration. Nucky summons Jimmy to the Ritz Carlton and relays the bad news of Jimmy’s identification by Simon. Jimmy is incredulous until Eli suggests that "Carbone" might have used Jimmy’s name during the hijacking. Nucky regretfully relays his great expectations of Jimmy by recalling taking Jimmy to see President Taft give a campaign speech. Jimmy asked Nucky what it took to become president and Nucky advised study and hard work. Jimmy was surprised it took so little. Nucky compares Jimmy to Ragged Dick, a character from a series of books by Horatio Alger, Jr. who rises from humble beginnings to respectability, and says he did everything right in his youth. Jimmy offers to do anything and Nucky tells him he must leave Atlantic City. Jimmy asks where he will go and Eli coolly interjects that California is nice and that Charlie Chaplin might need a comic foil. Jimmy worries about his family and Eli stands, telling Jimmy that he has eight children himself and therefore plans ahead. Jimmy faces off with Eli and asks if he is supposed to accept a lecture. Eli responds that given his way Jimmy would get more than a lecture. Nucky gives Jimmy a wad of cash for Angela and Jimmy tells Nucky he never meant to hurt him. Eli cruelly asks if Jimmy the war hero is now going to cry. Jimmy silences him with a stare and Eli instinctively puts a hand on his holster. Nucky wishes Jimmy good luck and Jimmy strides out of the room. Eli wonders if Nucky would be as understanding if he had made the same mistakes. Nucky and Eli are called to the livery where African American bootlegger Chalky White has discovered his driver, Kendall, lynched. Chalky has brought his driver’s body inside. He laments that his driver was less than twenty; Nucky calls it a tragedy. Chalky suspects a cover-up and glares at Nucky. Nucky insists that the means of the driver’s death must be concealed because it is an election year. Chalky accepts Nucky’s demands for now. Nucky lays out a cover story involving a jealous husband shooting the driver. Chalky insists on a 50% share in their bootlegging business from now on and Nucky nods. To support the tale Eli shoots the corpse twice. Anastasia In his office Nucky berates Eli and Deputy Halloran, for their inability to catch the murderers of Kendall. Eli says they have asked around and that no-one cares about the murder of an African American. Nucky points out that his bootlegging partner, African American community leader Chalky White, cares and that means that he cares. He also warns Eli about the political ramifications of the murder remaining unsolved because they could lose Chalky’s support. From the bar, Alderman George O'Neill, offers the wisdom that control of Atlantic City gives control of Atlantic County and with that comes state wide influence. Eli has heard this before and demonstratively joins in. Eli believes the African American community will always vote in line with Nucky’s instructions. Nucky points out that Chalky is the intermediary in that process. Eli dismisses Chalky’s importance, saying that Chalky’s wealth and power come from Nucky’s support and that Chalky would never risk his position by defying Nucky’s instructions. Nucky insists that Chalky cannot maintain his credibility amongst African Americans if word of Kendall’s lynching gets out. Eli reasserts Nucky’s importance to Chalky. Nucky again tries to convince Eli of their interdependence using the analogy of one hand washing another and both hands washing the face. Halloran interjects with a racist joke and Nucky sends him outside. Once Halloran is gone, Nucky says that he never liked him. Eli calls Halloran a good man who is ready and able. Nucky concludes the discussion by ordering Eli to step up the investigation. The Grand Cyclops of the Ku Klux Klan Atlantic County Branch addresses a gathering of fellow members. His racist rhetoric is welcomed by his audience, the majority of whom are in their Klan uniform. As he blames African Americans for poverty amongst Caucasians Halloran and Eli burst in wielding shotguns and ask who is in charge. The assembly point out the speaker and he gives his name, Joseph Earl Dinler. Eli tells the members to remove their hoods. Halloran recognises Dinler as a hardware store owner. Dinler assumes that they have come to steal and tells them to take what they want and lean. Eli tells Dinler to drop the act; Dinler calls Eli a grafter, whoremonger and bootlegger. Eli says Dinler must be thinking of Nucky and tells him that he is under arrest. A Klansman asks what the arrest is for as Klan membership is not illegal. Eli accepts this but reminds the men that lynching is against the law. Eli wakes Dinler the next morning. He has been kept overnight and questioned extensively about Kendall’s death. His face is visibly bruised. He denies having any involvement but Eli covers his face with his hood and tells him they need to be sure. Eli lets Chalky question Dinler to be certain. Eli is waiting for Chalky when he leaves the room where Dinler is being held. Chalky tells Eli the Klan were not involved and shows him Dinler’s severed finger (signet ring still in place) as confirmation. At the Ritz Carlton Eli apologises to Nucky for not attending the party. He says he avoided going so that Nucky would not have to receive his bad news (regarding Chalky maiming Dinler) on his birthday. Eddie Kessler mixes Alka Seltzer for Nucky as Eli wonders if he should return Dinler’s ring. Nights in Ballygran In the elevator at the Ritz Carlton Hotel Eli and his brother Nucky discuss upcoming St. Patrick's Day celebrations and the coinciding annual dinner of the Order of Ancient Celts. Nucky does not look forward to the holiday, Eli remarks that their father (Ethan Thompson) believes Nucky hates being Irish. Nucky denies this and says that his dislike comes from the public displays of emotion and drunkenness that accompany the celebrations. Eli says that the Irish have experienced centuries of loss and are a sorrowful people. Nucky hopes for snow to calm the revelers. They exit into the lobby and are greeted by a waiter, Martin, who pours tea and offers breakfast. Nucky declines and Eli complains that Martin did not ask him. Martin apologises, then offers but Eli declines anyway. As Martin leaves Eli whinges to Nucky about being ignored; Nucky believes that the offer was made to him because he lives in the hotel and is known as a big tipper. Eli is annoyed that Nucky sees no meaning in the encounter and Nucky reasserts that it doesn't mean anything. Nucky changes the subject of the Celtic dinner and suggests they bring it forward because some of the civil war veterans slept through the Attorney General's address the previous year. Eli jokes that you need not be old to be bored by the Attorney General. Nucky asks if Eli believes he can do better and Eli takes the opportunity to ask to make a speech this year. Eli explains that he wants to electioneer because reformers are trying to replace him. Nucky is dubious but Eli insists that it is a good opportunity to reach many influential men at once. Nucky reminds Eli that the gathering is a celebration of their heritage not a chance to be bored and Eli claims that he has been practicing public speaking and taking classes at the YMCA. He shows Nucky a rumpled copy of "Public Speaking and Influencing Men in Business" by Dale Carnagey. Nucky worries that he needs to look after their father and Eli promises not to ruin the evening. Nucky reluctantly agrees, comparing Eli to Daniel Webster. Eli notes Margaret Schroeder’s arrival at La Belle Femme dress shop across the lobby. She approaches Nucky and offers him soda bread that she has baked. Nucky dismissively asks her to leave it with the bellhop. She begins to say that he must have had many gifts on his birthday but he interrupts, late for a meeting. Margaret goes back into the shop and Eli comments that she is attractive. Nucky says that his life is complicated enough and heads outside. Nucky counts money in his salon while Aldermen George O'Neill and Jim Neary play cards with fishing boat Captain Bill McCoy at the table. Alderman Boyd is playing the piano while Eli sits next to Nucky reading notes for his planned speech. Nucky chastises O’Neill and O’Neill says that prohibition puts them in uncharted territory. Neary toasts the Irish and their prodigious drinking and Nucky jokes that he personally drinks to forget, but can’t remember what. Damien Fleming arrives with his collections money for Nucky and says that his ward’s speakeasies have been packed with people of all ethnicities. Nucky observes that people want what they cannot have and Boyd is impressed by Nucky’s grasp of psychology. Fleming says his people cannot keep liquor on the shelves, Eli interjects that it should be hidden under the shelves, while Fleming goes on to say he needs to increase his order. Eli asks if McCoy is listening and McCoy responds that he needs to get another boat. Fleming asks the others to deal him into their game and Nucky asks when McCoy is leaving port. McCoy jokingly says he leaves at “the stroke of midnight on a sea of green.” Fleming wonders if McCoy means that the sea is green from money or from the dyed beer they will serve later. Nucky wonders how the preparation of the beer is progressing and Neary reassures him that the food colouring has arrived and is being mixed with the beer as they speak. Nucky jokes that they will need plenty of beer to get the Celts through Eli’s re-election speech. Boyd is surprised that Eli is speaking and Nucky repeats his earlier comparison to Daniel Webster. Eli is annoyed at the jest but Nucky continues, revealing that Eli is taking lessons. Fleming toasts to “the great orator” and O’Neill requests a sample. Eli refuses and Nucky says the Irish are a surly lot. O’Neill suggests giving Eli a drink and Neary jokes that he can have green beer. Nucky says anyone can drink as long as they pay and Neary assures him that they will. McCoy bursts into song replacing the words from Danny Boy with an ode to Nucky’s bootlegging success. At the Celtic Dinner Duncan O'Connor sings “Carickfergus”. The Commodore, Nucky, Neary, Boyd and Ethan Thompson are seated at the top table alongside the vocalist. Ethan shouts over O'Connor to ask Nucky where Eli is just before Eli arrives late, blaming his children playing Tarzan with his sash. The audience joins in with the ballad. As the crowd applauds Mayor Harry Bacharach thanks O’Connor and introduces Nucky. Eli asks when he can speak and Nucky again asks if it is necessary. Nevertheless, at the podium Nucky explains that Eli wants to give a speech. Eli is heckled by the audience as he unfolds his notes. His opening mangles a quote from Julius Caesar and is ridiculed. He seems to get the audience on side with anti-English sentiment and lists the names of Irish revolutionaries. He makes a mistake with one name and is criticised for having been born in America. The Celts begin to argue about the difference between first and second generation immigrants and Eli cannot regain their attention. The Commodore warns Nucky that a riot could erupt and Jimmy announces the end of the speech. He entertains the audience with patriotic jokes about Irishman and then brings on bagpipers and the leprechauns, saying they are carrying pots of gold. The crowd finds the leprechauns carrying bottled beer and complains about the absence of the traditional green beer. Nucky explains that the stash of beer was seized by federal agents. Nucky tries to impart some of his public speaking experience to Eli, explaining that he needs to be more aware of his audience. Eli downs a glass of whiskey and gestures for another. Nucky suggests a break, telling Eli that he is drunk. Eli asks if Nucky is drunk too and then remembers that Nucky doesn’t drink at the Celtic Dinner. Nucky tells Eli that the powerbrokers of the Celtic Order are constantly judging them. Eli observes that politics is all a game and that it comes easily to Nucky. He says he will continue his efforts and that one day he might “lie as good as” Nucky. Nucky corrects his English and tells him that he needs to learn to speak properly before he can succeed. Neary tells a dirty joke as Van Alden and a team of agents burst in and announce a raid. Ethan is furious but Nucky restrains him. An attorney from the crowd of Celts states that consumption of alcohol is not a crime. Van Alden knocks him out with a single punch and asks if there are further objections. Eli shifts in his seat and Nucky tells him to stand down. Van Alden orders Sebso to shoot anyone that tries to flee and then announces an arrest warrant for Neary giving his address as 1222 Chelsea Avenue. He has men take Neary away, ignoring his protestations of innocence. He announces the end of the dinner and tells the Celts to leave. Outside the press and the women of the temperance league are waiting for the diners. The women sing a song in support of prohibition and attempt to shame the Celts as they exit. On the steps outside The Commodore urges Eli to do something. Van Alden has his agents lock the doors of the assembly hall. Eli tells Nucky that it was a great night and that he has surely impressed his friends in the Republican Party. Nucky tells Eli to go home to his wife, June. Eli says that he will, asks where Nucky will go and then throws a punch, missing by a wide margin. Nucky angrily asks what the swing was for as Boyd ushers Eli away. At home, Eli is sick into his toilet as June rubs his back. Family Limitation In his office, Nucky quizzes O’Neill about the robbery. O’Neill cannot believe the audacity of his attackers. Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson asks O’Neill if the muggers were from his own ward. O’Neill says they were not and asserts his in depth knowledge of his constituents. He suggests that they might have come from Alderman Boyd’s ward because they looked Italian American, using a racial epithet. Nucky asks for more detail and O’Neill says only that they looked feeble minded. He promises to have his people looking for the perpetrators. Nucky says they should let Eli handle it and recommends that O’Neill apply a steak to the swelling on his forehead. O’Neill leaves and Nucky worries about the appearance of the robbery occurring so close to home. Eli realises that the assailants must have known O’Neill’s route because they struck after his last collection, maximizing the amount taken. Nucky believes they must be from outside Atlantic City, Eli says that the Italians do not respect the rules. Nucky wonders if Luciano is still in town and has to explain who he is to Eli. Nucky believes Eli is either behind the robbery or that knows who is. He is annoyed that Eli has not kept track of Luciano while he is in town. He rants about the robbery as his assistant, Eddie Kessler, knocks and enters. Nucky berates Eddie because he did not hear him knock and instructs him to knock more loudly. Eddie has a message from Jersey City Mayor Frank Hague who is annoyed at staying at the Shelburne Hotel to meet with Nucky regarding Road Appropriations funding. Nucky instructs Eddie to set up a dinner and dispatches Eli to bring Luciano in for questioning. Nucky rudely interrogates Luciano about the boardwalk mugging. Luciano says that he thought Nucky believed in good manners and Nucky says that he treats people as gentleman until their behaviour proves otherwise. He says that Luciano has passed that point and continues to show up where he doesn’t belong. Luciano asks if he now needs permission to look at the ocean and Nucky says that Luciano does for his ocean since Rothstein demanded $100,000 for nothing. Luciano comments that Rothstein has a different view and Eli interjects that Rothstein does not run Atlantic City. Luciano counters that Rothstein runs New York and sarcastically wonders if Eli has heard of it. Eli points out that Luciano seems to prefer it in Atlantic City and Luciano crudely says that he likes Gillian. Nucky slaps Luciano on the head. Luciano makes to stand and Eli restrains him with a billy club. Nucky tells Luciano that Gillian is a free woman but that he should treat her with respect. He reminds Luciano that he runs the city and warns him about the consequences of stealing. Nucky begins a message for Luciano’s travelling companions and Rothstein but Luciano says that he doesn’t know what Nucky means. Eddie knocks very loudly on the door, annoying Nucky again. He announces that Margaret is happy with her new accommodation. Nucky is pleased and dismisses Luciano. Luciano thanks Nucky for showing him how things are done in Atlantic City. Home Eli, Deputy Halloran and Dr Surran tend to Eli’s father Ethan Thompson in his home. He has fallen and broken his hip. They have splinted his right leg and are preparing to lift him from the floor. Ethan grumbles constantly as they work. Nucky Thompson arrives as Eli pleads with Ethan to let them help. Ethan laughs when he sees Nucky and tells the others to look who is finally visiting. Nucky says that he came as soon as he heard and Eli interjects that he called Nucky’s office but that Nucky was out with a woman. Ethan wonders if this was Mabel and Nucky reminds his father that his wife is dead as the others lift him into a chair. Ethan complains that he was on the floor for five hours and worries that he might have lost a leg if Eli had not found him. Nucky thanks Surran as they carry Ethan out of the room on the chair. Nucky looks around the room and fixes on a shelf holding a photograph of Eli in an older style of the Atlantic County Sheriff’s Office uniform, a certificate and cup from the Atlantic City Beach Patrol and two rosettes. From the hallway Eli shouts to his departing father that he will visit him in the hospital. Eli returns to the kitchen as Nucky continues his inspection. Eli asks Nucky about seeing Margaret Schroeder, nervous because she can link him to the murder of Hans Schroeder. Nucky says that Margaret is a lovely person and Eli reminds him that she is a widow because of their actions. Nucky reassures Eli that Margaret does not, and will not, know anything about the murder. Nucky notes that the apartment smells of urine, Eli adds that it is cat urine and Nucky acidly says that there is that odour too. Eli takes down one of the Rosettes. Nucky says that he will call Sailor’s Haven to ask if they have a room for Ethan. Eli objects and Nucky wonders if he is supposed to hire a private nurse for Ethan. Eli volunteers his home and says that he and his wife June will care for Ethan. Nucky worries about Ethan’s children and Eli states that his kids love their grandfather. Eli suggests that it is time to sell the house, Nucky stays silent and Eli becomes nostalgic. Nucky suggests giving the house to Damien Fleming and allowing him to renovate the property. He adds that Fleming has a growing family. Eli wonders about losing out on the value of the property and Nucky reiterates that he wants the house to go to a decent family who will turn it into a home. Nucky notices a toaster on the windowsill and picks it up. He complains to Eli that that Ethan has clearly never plugged in the gadget that cost him 9 dollars. Ethan gazes out the window, with his own photograph behind him, as Nucky exits the squalid dwelling. Eli takes Ethan back to see the house after it has been renovated. Their visit coincides with Nucky bringing Margaret's son Teddy Schroeder to see the place. Nucky goes into the kitchen where Eli is showing Ethan around in a wheelchair. Nucky says that Ethan has seen it and tells them to leave. Ethan is carrying the poker but leaves it on the boiler. Ethan uses his walking stick to stop Eli from pushing him out of the room and venomously tells Nucky that he is worthless. Nucky does not respond and Ethan tells Eli to take him out of the house. Nucky burns the house to the ground after they are gone. Hold Me in Paradise Eli sits alone in Nucky Thompson’s office in the eighth floor suite at the Ritz Carlton Hotel, Atlantic City; Nucky is in Chicago, Illinois attending the 1920 Republican National Convention. Voices can be heard in the waiting room outside the office. He is wearing a suit instead of his usual Atlantic County Sheriff’s uniform. Eli adjusts the items on the desk in front of him, ensuring that right angles and alignment are precise. Deputy Ray Halloran enters and disappoints Eli by telling him their visitor was just a drunken Motorists conventioneer who alighted on the wrong floor. Eli wonders if there is anyone at all waiting for him and Halloran notes that the waiting area is packed when Nucky is in town. Eli complains that the city is not closed for business and asserts that he is in charge while Nucky is away. Halloran wonders if it is a matter of habit and familiarity with Nucky. Eli asks Halloran to make him coffee and tells Halloran that he is capable of performing Nucky’s political functions. He believes all it would take to become the “toast of the town” is a joke book. Halloran serves the drink as there is a knock at the door. Alderman George O’Neill lets himself in and exclaims “Oh” when he realises Eli is in Nucky’s chair. Eli is irked by O’Neill’s disappointment and asks what he wants. O’Neill says that his daughter is being fitted for leg braces on Friday and would like to take the day off. Eli wonders who typically covers for O’Neill and he explains that it is normally Alderman Jim Neary but with Neary under indictment for Volstead Act violations he has been covering his route too. Halloran wonders if O’Neill’s daughter has polio and O’Neill ignores him. Eli tells O’Neill to take the day off and is annoyed when O’Neill asks if he is sure. O’Neill thanks him and exits. Eli, Halloran, Neary and Damien Fleming watch a pornographic film in Nucky’s suite. Al Boyd turns the projector handle as the others whoop and whistle at the images featuring a nun having sex. Neary jokes that if his school had nuns like the one on screen he may have gotten past the sixth grade. Eli counters that nothing could have got Neary further in his studies. Fleming wonders where they find women who will appear in pornography and Halloran says that if he finds out he will keep it to himself. The reel ends and the others complain as Boyd tries to change it. Eli refills his drink and asks if they are happy with the arrangements to cover O’Neill’s collections. Boyd runs down the split; he will take the inlet to Maryland Avenue while Fleming will take the other side. Neary bursts into song and Halloran wonders who will handle Lolly Steinman’s casino. Eli says he will handle it personally after going to the wedding of a cousin of his wife, June. Eli jokes that he is thinking of joining the priesthood as the image gets stuck. Boyd struggles with the projector and the film bursts into flame. Boyd puts the fire out by covering it with his jacket and Eli raises a toast to the film that was too hot to watch. Eli pulls up to the Oceanfront Men’s Association that fronts Steinman’s casino, June is asleep in the passenger seat. The usually busy casino is quiet and a record spins on the turntable despite having reached the end of the track. Eli calls out for Lolly as he walks in. Steinman is holding a bag of cash on a roulette table. As Eli walks up to him a masked Leo D’Alessio emerges from behind a door and aims a pistol at him. Eli asks what Lolly is doing as he notices bound and gagged customers and staff in the corner. Ignacious D’Alessio rolls around the corner of a doorway and levels a shotgun at Eli, instructing him not to move. Eli draws back his jacket, uncovering his holstered sidearm and Leo shoots him in the back. Eli collapses as Leo instructs Ignacious to get the bag. Matteo D’Alessio pulls Lolly aside as Ignacious complies. Ignacious threatens to kill all of the patrons if any of them follow them before firing his shotgun into the ceiling. Eli gasps for breath on the floor as the D’Alessio brothers exit. Pius D’Alessio pulls a car up alongside June as his brothers leave the building; he remains asleep. Inside Eli clutches his abdomen as a pool of blood spreads around him. At Eli’s house Dr Carl Surran checks his bandages. Nucky enters and June rushes to hug him. He tells her that everything will be fine and Surran adds that they will get Eli back on his feet in time. Nucky asks them to give him a moment with Eli. Eli says that his assailants came out of nowhere. Nucky tells him that they only lost money and that he should forget it. Eli says that it is more than that and asserts that they are under siege. Nucky tells Eli that he has asked Jimmy Darmody to return and help them. Nucky says that they have been running the city for years without an incident like this. Eli says that it is a new world. Belle Femme Nucky Thompson convenes a meeting around the sickbed of his wounded brother Eli. Also present are Lolly Steinman, Eli's First Deputy Ray Halloran and Alderman George O’Neill. Eli was shot in the robbery of Steinman’s casino by the D’Alessio brothers. Steinman holds police records including mugshots of Leo D’Alessio. He uses his fingers to mimic the mask Leo wore while carrying out the robbery and observes that in the moment he felt like he would never forget but now can barely recall a thing. He shuffles through the records which also include photos of Ignacious D’Alessio and Matteo D’Alessio. Nucky asks Steinman to confirm that it was the D’Alessio brothers. Eli says that he is certain and Steinman agrees. O’Neill pulls out the card for Pius D’Alessio and identifies Pius as the lure in his mugging. Halloran describes the brothers as a “family of Dagos out of Philly”. Nucky holds the cards for Sixtus and Lucien D’Alessio; Lucien’s facial birthmark is clear in the photograph. They are known as a group of burglars who have graduated to stickups and Eli recalls investigating them for the robbery of Bookbinders on 17th Street where two customers and a waiter were killed. O’Neill recalls that Pius called him fat, earning a sidelong glance from Nucky. Eli reminds O’Neill that the brothers are killers and tells him that he was lucky to avoid more serious injury. Nucky asks for time alone with Eli and the others leave the room. Eli describes the criminals as desperados and says that they need to be stopped before more blood is spilled. Nucky says that he is worried about ink more than blood and asks if Eli has read the paper. Derwood W. Fletcher, a Democrat running a reform campaign for Mayor, has given an interview alleging corruption among the current administration including the Atlantic County Sheriff’s Office. Eli wonders if he was mentioned by name and Nucky quotes Fletcher from the story “has Mayor Bacharach even questioned what Sheriff Thompson was doing at an illegal casino at 3 a.m.?” Eli wonders how they can assume he was not answering a call and Nucky says that the city knows the truth but that it has not made the paper before now. Eli dismisses the press and Nucky reminds him about the election. Eli pledges to campaign and Nucky reminds him that he has been instructed to rest. Eli's stitches come open and Dr Surran recommends an additional month of rest. With Eli incapacitated Halloran asks to be promoted and Nucky makes him acting sheriff. The Emerald City See also *Eli Thompson Season 2 *Eli Thompson Season 3 *Season 1 References Season 1 Category:Season 1 Character Breakdowns